All of My Memories
by whosahassa
Summary: I'm stuck in the past with no memories of how I got here, no way home, and I don't know why he's after me, but I know I have to get away. Let this be a lesson to everyone: Never go in the woods alone. Post MM, not sure if it's AU or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

I open my eyes and am greeted by darkness. True, deep, pitch black, I notice, as I turn my head from right to left. My room always has some amount of light streaming in the window - the stupid grounds lights outside can be blamed for that - so this is a bit strange. And, as I force my fuzzy-feeling brain (that's a little freaky; how can a brain feel fuzzy?) to bring up its most recent memories, I realize it wouldn't make sense for me to be in my room. The last I can recall, I went for a walk, in the forest north of town, and I'm pretty sure no one from my house would look for me there. It doesn't really have a name, but if it did, it'd be the Forbidden Woods. Honestly, the city's so uptight about it for some reason, and no one is 'allowed' in. But since when does that ever stop kids?

It occurs to me that a better idea than reflecting on the city's strange rules might be figuring out where exactly I am. So, thinking on this, I remember that I'd heard something as I walked, a snapping sound, and suddenly every story I'd ever heard of lone people being attacked by wild animals in forests came rushing back to me. I know I'd started running, and then I'd...tripped? I think so... And since that's my last memory before waking up here, wherever here is, I suppose it's logical to conclude that I must have knocked myself out (and been out a long time, since that was in the middle of the afternoon, and if the lack of light is any indication, it's now nighttime). Additionally, since I can tell just by lying here that I'm definitely not outside, and this is definitely not dirt I'm lying on, but a bed, it must also be logical to conclude that someone found me.

I wonder who that someone could be as I move to sit up, but as I flex my right wrist a sharp pain goes shooting up my arm and I can't help a gasp, instinctively cradling the hurt arm with my left. Din, but that was painful. And it's still pitch black in here, so I can't even see what's wrong!

Actually, now that I'm really paying attention, my whole body is feeling a bit achy, like...like I don't know what. I've never really been injured before. But there's no real pain, except my arm, so using the one that doesn't feel like it's on fire, I feel around for the edge of the bed I'm on. It's further away then I'd thought it would be. This bed must be pretty big. And then there's something else just past the edge, a thick fabric that seems to be coming from above...a canopy? Cool, that's just like mine! And that has to be why it's so dark in here. Pulling the curtain aside proves my theory, as the room beyond is lit. Lit by candles, so the light isn't too strong, and I wonder briefly if the power is out, but it's just as well because even the faint light is making me squint painfully.

Come to think of it, my head is the one place that doesn't hurt. I could have sworn I'd hit it. And if I didn't, why did I lose conciousness?

Mystery...

Anyway...from what I can see, it's a nice room. For some reason it reminds me of mine. Odd...it's decorated completely different. Dark red everywhere, on the walls, in the carpet, and even the bed seems to be made in red, though the drapes hanging from the canopy look black. I can see a couple pieces of furniture, a nightstand right next to the bed and a dresser along the wall farther down the room. They're both made of a dark wood. It's all more what I prefer than what I actually got. My room is pink. Pink pink pink. I never was very fond of it, but Mom liked it, so...

The thought of my mother brings back another memory, but I push it aside before the pain of it can bring tears to my eyes. There's no time for that. I just have to find whoever lives here and ask them to take me home.

After assuring myself that my legs work fine, I slide to the ground. Once again cradling my arm, which I can now see is wrapped tightly at the wrist in something gauze-like, I step past the end of the bed (it really is huge, now that I can see it fully) and my attention is caught by a mirror hanging over the dresser. Almost automatically, I walk over to peer into it. Well, I look the same. I don't know why I expected any different. I lean forward a little to study my reflection. There're bags under my green eyes, but that's not very surprising. And then, looking to my hair, which is close to reaching my back and in need of a good brushing, I wonder once again why I made the insane decision to dye it purple. It really doesn't look that good, and I'm starting to miss the black. I stick my tongue out at myself, wishing for the millionth time that I was prettier, though even I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm ugly. Just...very plain. I guess that's why I dyed my hair in the first place.

Shaking my head to get rid of these pointless thoughts, I turn away from the mirror to look at the rest of the room, and find that it really is exactly like mine. In shape, anyway. Rectangular, a window on either side of the bed, both draped in black. The bed itself is against the far wall if you're standing at the door, just like mine. The only difference is that this room has a fireplace.

I've always wanted one of those. And there are two big, fluffy chairs in front of it, the kind you curl up and read in. Awesome! I can't help going to sit in one, they look so comfy. Hanging above the fireplace is a big landscape painting, the kind you see in museums. Or rich people's houses. There's one or two such paintings in my own house.

Make that my father's house. It's never really felt like mine, anyway.

The painting is kind of familiar, actually...

Before I can figure out where I've seen it, I hear a sort of rattle, like someone turning a doorknob. And sure enough, next comes the creak of a door opening. I start to stand, but then pause; for some reason I get this feeling, like I shouldn't be seen. Which is crazy, I think. But still, I sink back in the chair and peek around it, hoping to see who it is before they see me.

* * *

**Right, so here is the first chapter of a story I do hope to finish, but, given that I'm not the hardest worker in the world, who knows how that will go. **

**Not much may be known about our host right now, but that'll all come in time. This is supposed to feel like someone living their life, and who in real life randomly thinks to themself, "My name is So-and-so I'm X number of years my father's name is this my mother's name is that blah blah blah." I kind of feel it was a bit of a stretch just having her look in the mirror, but it's nice to have someone to visualize, so I threw it in. **

**The title isn't really official, and I know there're about five stories with the same name that are pretty active right now, but until I can think of something better, it's what I'm stuck with. The same with most characters' names, except the two original mains. If anyone has ideas there, feel free to give 'em! I've never been good at thinking up names.**

**I appreciate any help that can be given, not just in spelling and grammar, but if some of what I write comes across as awkward, hard to read, whatever, it'd be nice to hear anything you may suggest to make it better. I guess you should also know, my writing style, so far as I've discovered, is just plain slow and it takes a while to get anywhere. That suits me fine, but I thought I should warn anyone who happens to take a look before we get much further.**

**Sorry for the long note, and if anyone decided to give this little story a try, I thank you kindly. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A woman walks in, shutting the door behind her. If her outfit is any indication, she's a maid or housekeeper or something. She looks middle-aged, with a nice face and wearing some kind of maid's hat so I can't see much of her hair, but what I can see looks brown. Nothing scary there. Still, this might be one of those times when it comes in handy to listen to your 'gut feeling', so I keep quiet. She's carrying a bowl, though I can't see what's in it, and heads straight for the bed.

Ok. Well, she seems normal. Probably no reason to hide anymore, and besides, if she turned around right now she'd see me, so it's not that great of a hiding spot. I stand up at the same moment she reaches the bed, but before I can say anything, the woman - I'll just call her 'maid' for now- jumps about a mile in the air, flings the curtain/canopy all the way open with a gasp, then turns so quickly I'm surprised she doesn't lose her balance. A sound I can only describe as a squeak leaves my mouth. Whoa, what's her problem?! I've never seen anyone have a heart attack, but her face right now is what I'd imagine a heart attack victim's would look like. Then, as soon as she notices me, a look of relief like I've never seen before spreads across her face. "Oh, Miss Ella, you're awake," she practically breathes.

Now, besides the fact that she somehow knows my name, I'm most shocked that the language she's speaking is one few people really know. Ancient Hylian? Most people couldn't care less about learning a language that is, for the most part, dead. I only did because I was really bored out of my mind. Well, whatever. The name thing is more important. Frowning, I open my mouth to ask how she knows it, but she continues, while moving towards me, "It's really not safe for you to be walking around, you know. At least till the doctor checks you. Why didn't you ring the bell if you wanted something?" At this, she gestures behind her to a velvet rope hanging within easy reach of the bed, which I'd apparently overlooked before, but I only spare it a glance. Finally, I ask, "How do you know my name?"

'Maid' frowns. "Miss Ella... You know I don't understand that language." Ok. So she's from a different country? But then how would she know Ancient...Hylian... Oh gods. She's standing in front of me now, and all of a sudden I notice. Her ears. They're...long. Pointed. The kind of ears you only see nowadays in paintings or pictographs from thousands of years ago, before Hylians started mixing with other races. No one has been found with ears like that in over...a thousand years.

I realize I've been staring, because she's starting to look at me funny, so I manage to croak out, in the old language this time, "Who are you?"

She seems to freeze a second, then slowly takes a step back, questioning look now replaced by worried one. For some strange reason, I feel guilty about that. "Miss Ella," she says softly (why 'miss', I wonder vaguely), "you don't know me?" Am I expected to? But I just shake my head, and now her expression is a bit sad. But she quickly shrugs it off, putting on a polite, entirely fake smile instead. Almost scary, how fast the change happened. And now she's taking my elbow, guiding me back toward the bed and saying that I'd better lie down until the doctor comes. When will that be, I wonder. All of the sudden the room feels too hot, and I'm just noticing that I'm in a nightgown of some sort, which is definitely _not_ what I was wearing in the woods, and I want to demand my clothes back so I won't look like a lunatic running through the streets in a nightgown, because no way am I staying here. I don't actually do any of those things, but I've got to find a way out.

I've just remembered why that innocent little patch of forest was forbidden. It was years ago, when I was maybe six or seven. A guy and his girlfriend, gone for a picnic I think, who disappeared in those woods. They were gone for months and even their families gave up, but then one day the guy was back, alone. He was spouting off about having found some kind of timewarp and someone needed to help him find his girlfriend, but everyone figured he'd murdered the girl, then gone crazy, or possibly vice versa. I don't remember all the details of what happened after, but he was locked up, still is as far as I know, but now... This is either an insane dream or he was right.

I'm hoping fervently it's the former, and if it is, I'm ready to wake up.

The maid, who tells me her name is Nina, pulls a plain wooden chair that was sitting against the wall over to the bed, taking a seat in it. She still seems worried, I can tell, but is trying not to let it show.

I really, really want to know what is going on here. How does this person know my name, why does she expect me to know her, where (or when?) on Din's red earth am I, and how do I get home. I ask the first question.

"I'm not at liberty to reveal anything to you right now," she replies. What?!

"How does that even make sense?" I snap back, loudly, but she gives me a warning look that somehow manages to say both 'shut up' and 'I'll tell you later'. Well, fine. I almost cross my arms, then remember my hurt wrist and end up just laying them straight along my sides. A few minutes go by, then I ask, quietly, "Can you tell me where we are, at least?" She hesitates, then says, "The Town of Kasuto." I think I've heard of it before. Then she adds, so quietly I can barely hear, "The doctor will be able to tell you more. Please, just wait." Do I have a choice? I want to say, but she really seems like she wants to answer my questions, which would mean there's a good reason she can't, so I just nod once and look away.

Again I wonder if this is a dream. I pinch myself; nothing happens, except it hurts. Then again, I've tried that trick before in a dream and it didn't work, so doesn't prove anything.

I look around the room. No clocks, so no way to tell what time it is. But if it was daylight outside you'd think some light would come through, no matter how thick the curtain. So must be nighttime. Even with this deduction, I'd like to know the exact time, so I ask the maid. Nina, whatever.

"Half past three in the morning," she says, shifting in the uncomfortable looking chair.

"And when is this doctor supposed to come?" I ask.

"Not till the Cucco crows." She smiles again, but it's real this time. "That won't be for a while. You might as well get some sleep, if you can."

I don't feel sleepy, but I nod anyway. Maybe that's how I'll wake up! Settling back on the pillow and being careful of my arm, I close my eyes. And open them again. But nothing's changed. Letting loose a sigh, I let myself sink off into some kind of sleep, hoping that when I wake up I'll see my own room, ugly pink carpets and all.

* * *

**All right, second chapter. Yahoo! I didn't even think I'd get this far. **

**Yes, I stole the town's name from AoL, and I'm not too thrilled with the name Nina, but as I said before, names aren't my strong point. **

**My thanks to you who followed and reviewed, and no worries, the fan part of this fanfiction shall be coming in soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Some kind of noise makes me wake up with a jolt. I look to my right. The maid's no longer sitting in that chair. To be sure she's gone, though, I call out quietly. "Hello?"

No answer. Great, abandoned again... Well, no one to stop me looking around, then. Sliding off the bed, this time I turn right, towards the window. It's pretty tall, for the height of the room. With my good arm I take hold of an edge of the black fabric covering it. It's strangely cold for summer. I pull the curtain back, just a little at first, and the first thing I notice is a bar that looks to be made of some kind of metal. I quickly yank the curtain fully back, and sure enough, on the outside of the window thick bars are blocking it from top to bottom. But before I can focus too fully on that, I notice two more things.

One, the sky is a light pink-gold color and the sun is just clearing the tops of trees that surround the grounds of this place, wherever it is.

Two, there is snow on the ground.

Snow! It was _summer_, the last time I checked!

I think I might have had a panic attack then (not that I really know what one feels like, but I can guess), except I heard a knock coming from the other end of the room. I pull the curtain back to cover the window, turning just as the door starts to open. The maid - OK, Nina - enters, looks at me, and appears to be about to say something, but I think she notices my expression (I probably look like I'm about to pass out. I feel like it), so she hurries over to take my arm. I vaguely see that there were two people behind her, both men, but then Nina is asking me what's the matter and telling me I look faint. I kind of want to roll my eyes and say _Well I know that_, but I figure it's probably more important to sit down before I actually do faint. Once I've practically collapsed onto that hard chair Nina had beside the bed, she asks again what's wrong. If it had just been her there I would've told the truth, but I don't know who the other two are, so I just tell her I felt dizzy.

She looks like she's going to tell me again that I shouldn't have been up yet, but then one of the men in the doorway clears his throat and she seems to remember their presence. "Oh!" she says. "Miss Ella, this is Doctor Hetu." She gestures to the one who is slightly ahead and he steps fully into the room. He looks maybe forty or so, with really red hair. His ears are pointed, too. "Hello, Miss Ella," he say, giving me a smile. At this point all I can really do in return is wave once. I don't feel like I'm going to keel over anymore, though.

"He'll be checking you over in minute," Nina tells me.

The second man doesn't wait to be introduced, but closes the door, leaving the three of us alone.

I don't think I like him.

"So who's he?" I say, waving my hand in the direction of the closed door. I probably sound impatient and rude, but who can really blame me right now?

The others don't seem to mind. "That is Hwan Costa," Nina tells me, much less enthusiastic then she was for the doctor. "He is also...employed by the man who owns this place." I wonder about that little hesitation, but then Doctor Hetu, who till now hadn't moved from his spot by the door, comes to stand at the foot of the bed. "Mrs Novio," he starts. I guess that's Nina's last name. He continues, "We should probably hurry things along, correct?"

"Oh...yes! Of course." And with that she scurries - yes, _scurries_ - towards the door.

"Where're you going?" The words spill out of my mouth before I can stop them, and I think my voice shook. Well, forgive me if I'm not comfortable being left alone with a strange man. In a strange place where many strange things are going on. For some reason I feel like I can trust Nina, though. She turns, her hand on the doorknob, and gives me a smile as she says, "I have other duties to attend to." I'm sure I look nervous, since she adds, "Doctor Hetu here is the best we've ever had. You're in good hands."

"Why thank you!" The doctor gives an exaggerated bow at this compliment. I would suppose he's trying to lighten the mood... Well...I guess he seems nice enough.

Nina give me another, reassuring smile, then leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Well!" Doctor Hetu says once she's gone. "Let's start by moving you to a more comfortable chair."

We move to sit in the two chairs in front of the fireplace. The fire is still going strong. I guess it must be what heats this whole room, since I haven't seen heating vents or anything.

The doctor leans down to look through the bag I've just realized he brought with him. As soon as he sits back up, I ask him straight out. "So what is going on."

He holds up a finger as though to say 'just a moment.' This time I do roll my eyes. It's a simple question! I've a feeling the answer is what will be complicated.

Doc does something kind of strange then. Mumbling under his breath, he makes some weird hand gestures, then closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he smiles at me. "Now we can talk."

Instead of responding, I raise a brow. He ignores that. "I can tell you what we know, but I'm not sure how much it will make clear for you."

That's encouraging. "Whatever! I just want to know how to get home! _Where_ am I, exactly?"

"In Kasuto, a town just outside the country of Hyrule." Out_side_? Not good. "This town," he goes on, "is under something of a siege." Of course it is! Why should I have expected anything else? But instead of commenting on this bit of information, I ask, "And is there a reason for the snow on the ground?" This might seem like a stupid question, but it most definitely was _not_ winter, last I remember.

"A very good one," he says. Oh, I'll bet I already know what he's going to say. "It's winter." Yup.

"Well, it wasn't last I checked." I reply. "And how did this happen?" I hold up my hurt wrist. "And why do all you people have pointed ears? What-"

"Hold on," he brings his hands up in 'slow down' gesture. "First things first. I'm not just here to answer questions, you know." Right. Doctor, check up, hopefully won't tell me I'm crazy and this is all something I dreamed up. On the other hand, at least that would mean it isn't real.

He takes my pulse, looks in my eyes, all that kind of thing. He tells me what he's doing as he goes, but I don't pay much attention until he gets to my wrist. That hurts a bit. But he says it's doing well, it's just a sprain, though a bad one. Finally, he puts his doctor tools away and settles back in the chair.

"All right. The first thing you should know is you've been here for a while. About a month and a half." Mmm-hmm. I've been half-expecting something like that. But...

"That still wouldn't make it winter," I point out.

He nods slowly. "No, it wouldn't..." He leans forward a little, to rest his arms on his knees. "Do you think magic is real?" Magic?

"I wouldn't know. I never really thought about it," is my clever response. I mean, we've got all those old stories, but who knows if they true? I've never seen anything to prove they are.

"I can tell you it is," he says matter-of-factly. "And I can tell you it has to do with how you got here."

I'm getting a bad feeling about this. "What, here in this town?"

"No, here in this time."

Yep, that's definitely bad. "Time?" I repeat. "You're trying to tell me I'm in a different _time_? Exactly _what_ time is this?"

"That's not the most important thing to focus on right now," he says impatiently. "I'm only going to tell you what you need to know for now, and I don't have a lot of time."

"OK! Then start, why don't you." Not very nice, but everyone seems to be stalling on purpose. He gives me an annoyed look, but begins talking.

He tells me that I was found unconscious a month and a half ago, a long ways from here, by Aran Kovits, the guy who apparently took over this town two years ago. But Nina only started working here about a week ago, and supposedly I'm the one who told her this, though I have no memory of any of it. She was brought in specifically to care for me. Actually, Doc makes it sound like she was forced to come. If this Kovits guy could forcibly take over a town, I guess he'd probably make someone work for him, too. Still, I ask why she agreed, and he becomes very...solemn, is the only word I can think of.

"The people of this town are peaceful. We have barely any weapons, and even less who know how to use them. When Aran came and brought with him his small army of bandits and criminals, there wasn't really any way we could fight back. But there were still a few who tried." He pauses for a moment, and I'm pretty sure he's trying not to cry. I've a feeling I know how this story ends. I'm about to tell him he doesn't need to finish, but he's already continuing. "They were killed. One of them was Nina's son."

I can feel my eyes watering now, but he keeps going, seeming to have his emotions under control now. "Nina is a widow, and her son's wife had died a year before. Their child, her grandson, is the only family she has left here. Aran threatened to kill him if she didn't cooperate. That's why she agreed to come work here, even though at the time she didn't know what he wanted from her. None of us knew you were here until then."

All of this seems too ridiculous to believe, but for whatever reason, I do. "So where is her grandson now? And isn't there a way to send for help?"

"The boy is being taken care of by friends. And no, we can't send for help. Nothing leaves this town without being thoroughly checked, and any who have come from other towns have been turned away for one reason or another. No one seems to have realized there's anything wrong. At least, no help has ever come."

"So... We're trapped here."

"For now. Yes."

I should be more upset by all of this then I am. I'm sure I will be later, once I've had time to think on it, but just now, it barely seems real.

"Are you sure I'm not just dreaming all of this?" I ask. More like a nightmare, people getting killed and all.

He gives a funny smile. "I guess you won't know unless you wake up." I roll my eyes, but give a slight smile anyway.

Doc stands, to get ready to leave, I guess, but I blurt out one more question. "Where is this Aran guy now?"

"Gone, for now," he says, picking up his bag. "We don't know where, but he leaves town often. It was during one of these absences that he found you."

Well, at least I won't have to see him yet. Then another thought crosses my mind. "Why did he even bother helping me? Obviously he's not a good guy."

Doc lets out a slow breath. "I'm not sure, but...I have my suspicions."

"And what would those be?"

"I can't tell you right now. Time limit, remember?" I'm not sure what my expression is, but evidently it prompts him to say, "Look, I'll be back in a few days to check on you again. I'll tell you the rest then." _Oh, goody, there's more, _I almost say. But, really, I guess this guy's been through enough without having to deal with my sarcasm.

The doctor leaves with a quick good bye, and Nina comes back not long after, carrying a tray of what appears to be food -I guess I am a little hungry- and looking a bit frazzled. She doesn't say anything about that, just sets the tray on a table. It's weird, knowing now what's happened to her. I wish I could think of something to say, but I've never had to deal with anything like this before. All I can do is smile and thank her, and I'm amazed that she can smile back.

* * *

**This would have been up much sooner, but I don't have a computer, so I had to wait 'til I visited my sister to type it up. **

**Well. I know this needs a lot of work, but that can wait for a while. I just wanted to post it while I could. Time restraints, you know. **

**All names in this chapter were chosen by a random generator, if you were wondering why they're a bit unusual. But hey, in LoZ we've had names from Nabooru to David Jr., so I think pretty much anything goes. But, if you have any better suggestions, by all means, share them. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I sit at the desk in the room I'm occupying for now, opening a drawer and pulling out a bundle of papers all bound together to make a sort of notebook. A makeshift journal the doctor gave me. I've never kept a journal before, but he says writing is therapeutic so I'm willing to give it a shot. So far all I've done is write "Journal" in bold letters on the front page, but after mulling everything over slowly, I feel like I can finally start to put down some of my feelings. Nina showed me how to use this kind of pen (a quill and ink pot, which is actually kind of cool), so... I'm ready.

**Day 6 22:00 **

_"It's been six days since I first woke up here. Physically, I'm completely healed, except for my wrist, which will take a couple more weeks to repair itself. But what I've learned about what's happened to me since I got here, nearly two months ago...even three days after Doctor Hetu told me everything, it's still so hard to believe. I never thought I could be that kind of person. How could I let this happen? What am I going to do? I need to get home, I need someone who can help me with...with _this.

_...I want Mom."_ I force myself to write those words, and just as I knew would happen, tears begin to fill my eyes. I wipe them away quickly, though more well up. So I ignore the rest and just keep writing.

_"Why did she have to die, anyway? Why is it always the good people who leave, the ones who actually care about others. Why couldn't he have been the one to get that stupid disease?"_ I feel a little guilty, practically wishing death on my own father, but the words are flowing now. _"It's not like he ever shows that he cares about me. No, everything revolves around Mark, and I mean nothing, just because I wasn't a boy! That was hardly my fault."_ Suddenly I feel angry, and I write furiously, if haltingly, for having to dip the pen in the ink often._ "If he wants to blame someone for that twist of fate, try the goddesses, not Mom or me. I don't even know how she could have married someone like that, arranged or not. She could have run away. I would. I know she didn't want to disappoint her parents, but you have to draw the line somewhere! And now I'm stuck here, and I'm... I'm not ready for this. I'm sixteen! For Din's sake, I'm not ready to be a-" _I jump as there's a knock on the door. Quickly, I shove the journal back in its drawer and turn in my chair before telling whoever is at the door to come in. It opens and of course, it's just Nina, but I wouldn't have wanted what's-his-face, the butler guy to know that I'm writing. From what I hear he's been with my captor for a long time and is very loyal to him. Even if he can't read this language, he might think I'm trying to think of a way out again, which, yeah, I am, but better none of the bad guys know.

"It's getting kind of late, dear," she says. She walks over to me and I stand to meet her. She's a few inches taller than I am, no shock there (my height has always been a sore point with me), and actually, having gotten to know her a little more these past few days, she reminds me of my mother. Gentle and smiling and kind. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Not much I need to rest from," I mumble. Really, all I've done in the time I've been here is sleep, eat, walk around the house, which qualifies as my exercise for the day, and read. That's something, at least, there are a lot of books here. And I've never been more thankful in my life that I learned Ancient Hylian, or else not only would I not know what's going on (it's mind blowing anyway, but you know), but I would be extremely bored. Plus reading helps take my mind off of everything that's going on.

"You look tired," Nina notes. I frown, stepping over to the mirror which hangs just beside the desk. I guess I look a little tired, pale with faint bags under my eyes. They're kind of red too, but that's from a few minutes ago. My eyes always get red when I cry, no matter how quickly the tears pass. "I haven't been sleeping very well," is my response. "I really don't feel that tired though." At any rate, I'm not sleepy. And I can't sleep when I'm not sleepy, no matter how tired I am.

"Well, I brought you this," she sets a glass of milk on the desk. "Maybe it will help. You have to take care of yourself now."

If not for the fact that I have to be very careful of what I say in this house, I might have exploded then. But I settle for gritting my teeth, looking down with a shake of my head. I can feel tears forming again, but then Nina is in front of me and she gives me hug. "Don't worry," she whispers. "Everything will be all right. We'll get you home." I just nod, since I don't think I can speak, and she lets me go, heading for the door. She opens it, turns to give me a smile and say good night, then is gone.

With a sigh, I sit back at the desk and take out the journal. I feel suddenly exhausted, so I'm only going to finish the last sentence I started. I pick up the pen, and forming each letter carefully, write the word 'mother.' Then I put the pen down, put the journal away and blow out the desk's two candles before making my way to the bed, sipping the milk as I go. It's warm, and I'm again reminded of Mom. When I was little and had trouble sleeping, she would always bring me warm milk, sitting with me as I drank it and finally fell asleep. A memory like that would likely have set me bawling again, but I'm just too tired right now. I climb into bed (the curtains are all pulled back so I can still see around the room in the light of the fire in the fireplace), blow out the candle on the side table before pulling the heavy quilt up to my chin, and am out like a light, troubled mind or not.

* * *

A noise wakes me again. I open my eyes slowly, reluctant to wake up, and look around, groggy. When I look to my left side, I see something. Strange flashes of light on the wall, like flames flickering, but the light of the fireplace doesn't reach that far corner. A fire in the village? I'm wide awake in an instant, sliding out to the right and pulling back the curtain blocking the window beside the bed. But past those stupid bars, I see only the darkness in the trees and the glow of the moon on the snow. The few visible houses look fine. No flames. That's weird. Then there's another noise, sounding like metal scraping metal. It's faint, but it sounds close. I can feel my heart begin pounding a little faster as I hurry around the bed, peering around the post at the bottom right corner. The light still flashes on the wall, coming in through the crack between the fabric and the window frame. And through the curtain, I can see the light's source, sparks flying as someone holds a flame to one of the bars. Trying to weaken it. Trying to get in.

* * *

**Wheeeeeeee there it is. Short and to no kind of point. Now things get (kind of) exciting! **

**If you should decide to review (it don't matter to me whether you do or you don't, but if you do), no need to tell me this is no good. I already know that. I'm not a writer and I'm not very creative and I don't even know whether this will be finished or not. I'm simply writing it because I love LoZ, and more specifically Link, and because this idea has been floating around in my brain for a long time and I want it to get out. **

**Any way, in case you're wondering, no, this girl isn't really supposed to be me. She's someone who 'came to me' as they say. I might not be able to resist putting a little bit of me in her at some points (the crappy father, for instance, is something we share), but she is her own character. **


End file.
